


星坠（5）

by xiaomi0724



Category: leo司
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724
Kudos: 5





	星坠（5）

Chapter5【燃烧银河的告白】

1

关灯后，Leo平躺在床上，直勾勾地盯着天花板上从阳台漏进来的三角形光块，搜索着可以向司搭话的台词。晚饭时，他们没有表现出异常，默契地向父母隐瞒了发生在他们中间的意外，晚间则各自待在不同的地方，避免与对方近距离的相处。虽然吃了抑制剂的他们，完全可以像普通人一样相处，和之前并无差别，但意识上总会发生一些别扭和不适。

“话说，今天还是我第一次闻到朱樱的气味呢？真好闻啊！”

“请不要说这种性骚扰一样的话！！”

“我错了！！晚安！朱樱～”

“晚安…”

司缩在被子里，所睡的位置尽可能地远离Leo的床。在对方谨小慎微地退缩后，对话便戛然而止。可怕的暧昧在空气中弥漫着，尽管他有许多想问Leo的问题，但自知此刻不是恰当的时机。在傍晚的意外发生后，两个人的关系变得模糊不清，需要冷却一段时间再讨论未来。原本，对Leo抱有好感，只是藏在心底偶尔浮上来的秘密，如今，倒像是某种耻于面对的事实，梗在喉间。司辗转反侧，不断重温这两日与Leo的相处，企图从珍视的细节中找到不可抗拒的情愫，以此说服自己，Leo将会是他命中注定要邂逅的人。他不知Leo是否抱有同样的感情——对他怀有好感，并且把他当做自己的宿命。这一点，对他们的感情至关重要。

自从知道自己是omega后，司不能不期盼着遇见他的alpha，总有一天，他要被人标记的，无论是主动献身，还是被迫成为某个人的所有，他的出身决定了他不可能甘愿以一个平凡人的方式度过这一生。他必须到阵前去，到浩渺的宇宙中寻求荣耀。他已经决定要像一个英雄一样活下来，可是身为alpha的Leo却三番两次表达出消极的态度，还伪装成beta，让他大为不爽。司想着想着Leo的事情就睡着了。

2

第二天的上学路上一切如常，仿佛那场尴尬的试探从来没发生过一样，直到放学的时候，司才碰见Leo，对方一如昨日在校门口等他，戴着耳机，低着头，似乎沉浸在音乐的世界里，模糊不清的表情呈现在脸上。

“Leo先生！”

对方对他的呼唤置之不理，司又提高了音量再喊了一次。

“Leo先生…”

对方好像故意不理他一样，大概白天在学校里也是出于同样的理由，刻意避开他。司不禁恼火，扯住对方的蓝色外套上的兜帽，往家的方向走去。

“朱樱～！不要！”

Leo被司拖着走，不得已嚷嚷起来，他没想到司会使出这么狠的一招，顿感有趣，竟然配合起来。一段路后，司气喘吁吁地停下脚步，扭头瞪了对方一眼，Leo却笑着迎上来，双臂从他的肩膀上跨过，勾住他的脖颈，久久不肯放下。

杳无人烟的街道尽头，夕阳染红了半面天空。他蓦地厌倦了Leo暧昧不清的态度，影影绰绰的喜欢如同他飘忽不定的气味，玩弄着他的心跳和身体。Leo呼出的鼻息隐约喷在他的耳边，他的心又砰砰跳动起来。喜欢这个词，像是某种不该被触碰的禁忌，藏在喉咙以下的地方，一提起便会让人做出不受控制的举动，只要在脑海中默念一句“喜欢”，脸就会显现出比夕照更温暖的红色来。

“为什么……”司轻声说道。源源不断的“喜欢”从他的身体里喷薄而出，如同眸里不可回避的光线将他浑身照亮。

“什么？”Leo做出疑惑的样子，没有要放下手的意思。

“Leo先生，为什么要假装成beta？”司尽量克制心中的不安，用平静的语气问道。

“因为我讨厌做alpha。”司看不见Leo的脸上的神情，无法从他淡然的语调里判断出其言语的真实。“你不是也讨厌做omega吗？”Leo反倒追问了一句。

司缄默不言。他确实憎恨过身为omega的自己，甚至想因此结束生命。但是……

“所以啊，既然我们都这么讨厌自己的身份，不如就一起抛开吧？哈哈哈！朱樱！你觉得这个提议怎么样？”

Leo的轻笑刺痛了司的神经，他暗自握紧拳头，等到的却是Leo认真的告白。

“我喜欢你啊，朱樱司。”Leo终于说出了他想听的话，但语气却不是意想之中的轻松甜蜜。司预感到他接下来的话，口中呢喃道：“不要……”

“但是我不想标记你。我只想像一个beta一样喜欢你，爱着你，就像我第一次见到你时候，毫不知情地被你吸引一样。”

“不要！”司推开Leo的怀抱，愠怒和眼泪一齐挤在忧伤的脸庞上。夕阳在他的身后奄奄一息。他气恼，Leo不愿面对alpha的身份，喜欢着他，却不愿意承认他是他的宿命。“喜欢”是一个多么轻薄无礼的词！嘴巴轻飘飘说着“喜欢”，身体却拒绝靠近他！他的告白更像是亲口为他们的感情判处了死刑。

Leo身上吸引他的东西，难道就是这份逃避命运的软弱吗？绝不是！每一次为他挺身而出，保护他的瞬间，司可以清清楚楚看见Leo心底藏着的骄傲，半分不比他的少。透过Leo外表的伪装，他远远看见迷雾中站着这个少年的真实，认真地注视着他，急迫地呼唤着他。他命中注定要去接近那个真实，哪怕要跑过很长很长的一段路，他也不会举手投降。朱樱司的字典里从来没有“投降”两个字。他想更了解Leo，他的过去，他的想法，他的爱憎。

“可以把过去的事情告诉我吗？为什么讨厌alpha的身份？”

“啊，都是一些不值一提的蠢故事。何况，朱樱已经拒绝了我，没必要知道了吧！”

“我想知道，您拒绝标记我的理由。”

Leo的嘴角扬起夸张的弧度，凄冽的笑声划破了两人之间的暧昧氛围。

“哈哈哈！原来朱樱粘着我，只是迫不及待想被标记啊。该说是omega发情的本能吗？抱歉！我还以为你也讨厌做omega呢。”

“你说什么？”

“我不是你要找的那种alpha。我不是英雄，我不能满足朱樱对英雄的崇拜哦～？”

“……！”

“回去吧，当做什么都没有发生过…夕阳真美啊。”

Leo掠过司的身边，撞到了他抖动的肩膀，头也不回地走了。

3

回家的路上，两人一前一后走着，没有更多的交流。他们沉默着，又惦记着对方，因此步伐很缓慢。渐渐地，夕阳沉下了海平面，清凉的暮色笼罩了街道。在经过初遇的小公园时，司猝然停下了脚步，说自己想一个人静一静，让Leo先回家。

Leo回到家，蹲下身，心不在焉地解开鞋带。他通常只是把鞋子一踢就进了家门，今天的反常引起了妈妈的注意。

“Leo，司君呢？”

“啊，他在小公园，说什么想吹吹风…谁知道呢。”

“天都黑了，怎么可以把他一个人留在外面，当哥哥的不可以这样！”

“妈妈，你好啰嗦啊。他又不是小孩子，难道还会走丢吗？”

虽然口中顶撞着妈妈的关心，Leo在心里委实也有些担忧，毕竟之前在小公园还发生过小混混霸凌事件。这个世界，不安全的因素比比皆是。司又是一个处在发情期的omega，万一被坏蛋盯上就大事不妙了。

Leo转又把解开的鞋带迅速系上，向外跑去。短短的一段路，因为他忐忑不安的心境而被拉长，他和司之间的距离仿佛也是如此，明明近在咫尺，却好像怎么也触碰不到对方。他跑到附近的小公园里，来不及喘气，就定睛望见司正坐在秋千上，昂着头，与人说话。他立刻认出来，这是昨天在找司的那个西装革履的男人。司的脸上沉稳的神色，看来只是在与对方心平气和地交谈。Leo认为现在并不是打扰他们的时候，也不想放弃这个了解司的机会，于是悄悄躲在附近，偷听他们的对话。

“司少爷，请您和我回去吧，时间不多了。”

“这是我父母的意思吗？我要见他们…”

“他们在外执行任务。现在研究所由埃嘉德阁下统帅，这是阁下的意思。”

“恕我不能从命，你们没有强迫我的资格。”

“司少爷，我们真的很需要您。”

“理由呢？需要我的理由是什么！”

“回去之后，我们自然会告知您。研究所的实验不对外公开，请理解我不方便多说。”

“我不会随随便便把自己交出去的。”

“您执意要反抗的话，我只好使出强硬的手段了。”

男人冷酷的话语刚说罢，就拽住司的手臂，想将他强行带走。Leo见情势不对劲，立即跑到司的身边护住他，他按住男人的臂膀，“放开他”，眼神透露出素日里隐藏起来的狠厉，毫不示弱地向对方挑衅。高度紧张的亢奋将他刻意压制的猛兽的一面同时激发了出来，不可抑制地从腺体里溢散出攻击性的气味。男人松开了司的手臂，看了一眼Leo身后的司，向Leo问道：“你是alpha？”

Leo点了点头。

“……但是你并没有标记他。你没有资格阻止这一切，请你让开。”

这个同是alpha的男人打定主意要带走司，令他非常恼火。虽然他看出这个男人已经和其他omega配对过，并不是想对司出手，但对于对研究所的恨意和对未来有幸标记司的那个alpha的妒意，甚至还有向眼前这个男人示威的好胜心，乱七八糟的感情交杂在一起，使他做出了超乎理智的举止。他一把推开男人，来到司的身后，从后面紧紧抱住因为他浓郁的气味而在秋千上软绵无力坐着的司，咬破他颈后的腺体。Leo的虎牙渗进司滑嫩的肌肤里，在白皙的脖子上留下两个可爱的红点。司身体陷入一刹那的僵直，又舒缓开来，如同随物赋形的水任Leo有力的臂膀温柔地包裹着他，口中立刻发出一阵性感的呜咽，浑身的暖流向下冲击，引起两腿之间强烈的变化，腹部抽动着，一种难以言喻的渴望正在体内膨胀。

“可以了吧？他已经被我标记了，对你们，没有价值可言。”Leo冷冷地对那个男人说道，眼见对方握紧拳头，火冒三丈地离开，心里有说不出的快意。

只是怀里的司早就堕入情迷意乱的状态，主动将他的手指送进口中用红舌舔弄。他未经性事，主动做出这种诱人的举止，反倒更添一分纯真的色清。司朝Leo昂起头，迷濛的眼神里写满了爱欲，他摸着自己抽动的腹部，口中还说着，“司好想要…”，“喜欢”，“能给我吗？”，“好空虚啊…”之类令人疯狂的话语，更过分的是，每一次司喊他的名字，“Leo”，热乎乎的气从司的口腔里扑在他红透的脸颊上，痒痒的，完全无法招架。

“啊、快停下……”Leo咬紧下唇，使出力气，将秋千上的司横抱起来。虽然眼下无人，但在空旷的户外被司诱惑着也太刺激了。他注意到旁边有一个滑梯上面正好空出一片位置，便把司放在了那个狭小昏暗的空间里，自己也跟着钻了进去。司躺着，伸出手，碰到Leo已经勃起的地方，不带任何羞怯地，胡乱摸了一通。Leo呻吟着躺在司的身边，也效仿司的动作触碰到了司两腿间湿润的沼泽，轻揉着手指所及之处，暗暗往深处探寻。Leo想到司说过他的气味令他安心，于是温柔地散发出气味来，和司溢满空间的气味交融在一起，通过两人起伏不断的喘息，吸进彼此的身体里。

“啊……”

也许是被摸到了兴趣盎然之处，司发出一声愉快的吟唱，环住Leo的身体，使之更加靠近自己。公园里流萤似的灯火悄然潜进幽暗的滑梯内部，司缓缓靠近Leo的嘴唇，衔住那片润白的光，对方惊愕的神色，反倒怂恿了他送入红舌，挑拨着口腔里的沉默。

在今天之前，他们没有想象过接吻是如此快乐的交流，更枉顾性。在亲吻的鼓舞下，Leo的手指更加专注地去感受司的形状，他所不了解的部分、都藏在幽静深黑的地方，他如同拨弄琴弦那般，翩然拨弄司的欲望，对方口中的表达越是欢愉，他越是高涨，在峰谷来回攀落，直到一览满地的雪白。

“你不进来吗？”司用近乎冷静的声音问他，Leo一怔，他本以为司像其他omega一样，早就因为本能的启发而失去了人格，却不想对方一直保持着理智，有意敞开紧锁的欲望之门，让他进入。他那些羞怯、狂乱、yin荡，竟全是发自内心的表达，他的理智足以撬动本能的钥匙，把它们全部掌握在手中。极少极少的omega能够做到这一点。朱樱司是一个强大的omega，强大到可以让自己的人格凌驾在本能之上，这就是他一直在寻找的、能治愈他的人吗？

Leo愣在原地，凝望着等待他的司，被对方握在手中的欲望和挑起的爱欲，无所适从地震荡着正思考的头脑。

简直就像是奇迹一般，好比想象中的人此刻突破了妄想的境地冲进了现实里，搅乱了他自以为平淡实则颓圮的生活，重新唤起那些关于宇宙的梦想。

如果有司的话…如果有司的话…可是…司会害怕吗？

Leo察觉到理智已经到了临界值，只差一点，就要被本能吞噬。此刻正感到害怕的，不是面前这个眼神清澈、对爱满怀期待的少年，而是自己，他不能面对的是自己，是司尚不了解的那个凶猛的灵魂。

“Leo？”司心疼地抚过Leo紧蹙的眉头，对方从地上一跃而起，夹杂着哭腔地喊道：

“够了！不要再继续了！”

“你说什么？”

“我不是英雄，只有英雄才有资格拥有你……”

“为什么不能面对真正的自己呢？”司懊恼地抓住Leo的手。他尽力去拨开那层迷雾，只差一点就能握住那个真实的Leo，对方却闪躲着往更深处逃去。

“我……害怕啊，软弱无能的我，配不上成为司心中的英雄。”

“不是这样的！”

Leo漫长的沉默令司愤怒不已，他甚至也开始有些口不择言：

“是吗，既然不想同我结合，就不要有占有欲了，即使暂时被人标记，我也会感到耻辱。我不想再和你纠缠不清了。”

司甩出一堆气话，爬下滑梯，朝公路上跑去，抑制不住的疯狂泪腺，在黝黑凶猛的大海映入眼帘的那一刻，哗啦啦地掉落。

熊熊燃烧的银河寂静地垂在海平面的那一侧，他下定决心，要向着未知而去，绝不妥协。无论是Leo的真实，还是浩渺的宇宙，都是他必定要去夺取的未来啊。

tbc


End file.
